Can You Survive 24: The Oregon Trail
Can You Survive 24: The Oregon Trail is the upcoming twenty-fourth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the eleventh non-alias season since its inception. It is the third season of the third generation. The game began on January 11, 2017 with the live cast reveal. The cast was immediately told about the Donner Party and Dysentery Twists as well as the Day 0 Decision results. On day 5, the tribes swapped into two new tribes. The cast consists of four players from other skype series as well as the hosts of those series. The other series represented are Conquest, Endure, ProSurvivor, and Powerhouse. The theme of the season revolves around The Oregon Trail, specifically a group of families who traveled west and got lost. After many failed missions to save the families, some of them turned to cannibalism. They were known as The Donner Party. Production The theme of the season was decided upon in October 2016. Brandon, Patrick, Ashlee, and Frances returned as the main hosts of the season. This is the first season to feature new players that applications were not accepted. Instead the cast was all recruits. Twists * The Donner Party - The season features a variety of players from other skype series who will be in this game as a family. They will be "led" by the host of that series (who are also returning from past seasons of this game). * Day 0 Decision - Before the game started, contestants had a choice between helping themselves or helping the tribe. Helping themselves would give them access to the first hidden immunity idol clue. Helping the tribe would give their tribe an advantage in the first challenge. * Dysentery - Every round, contestants will vote to grant someone on their tribe with immunity from dysentery. At the final twelve, the six remaining contestants with the most votes for immunity will be safe while the six with the least amount of votes will go to judgement. * Trading Post - On day 12, each tribe competed in an individual challenge and each voted someone out. However, the two voted out were voted onto the other tribe. They also got to choose someone from their tribe to come with them. Shelby and Brian were voted onto the other tribe and they chose to being Jenna and Katie with them respectively. Castaways Twenty contestants were chosen to compete this season. The cast consists of sixteen new players and four returning players. The returning players are John from Chernobyl and Legends , Jordan from Medieval Europe and Frozen Tundra , Kim from Cape of Good Hope and Frozen Tundra , and Sam from Stone Age. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes Trivia *This is the second season, following Titanic, to feature a cast where everyone is above the age of 18.